


Left Behind

by Choleson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Everyone is emotional, Infinity War spoilers, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Lots of Crying, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i dont know what else to tag this as other than angst, in case some of you haven't seen it yet, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choleson/pseuds/Choleson
Summary: The snap killed 50% of all life in the universe. How do the 50% that survived live on? The ones who were left behind





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this was first written way before the trailer for Endgame came out. I tried my best to rewrite it so that it would roughly fit in but apologies if things don't add up. Hope you enjoy ^-^

Tony walked across the planets surface, alone. He had been walking for hours. The sun had already set but he just kept moving. It was the only thing he could manage.

The ship that brought him here was broken. His suit was broken. He had nothing to fix it with. He was stuck on this planet. But the most broken thing was his heart. 

He was so tired. Emotionally and physically. Tony needed sleep. But deep down he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

“Mr Stark!” The voice rang in his ears. Tony scrunched his eyes shut. Why? Why him?

Tony opened his eyes and kept walking. He looked down and opened his fists, looking down at the dust he managed to grab. The last pieces of…

Tears travelled down his face. Was there anything he could have done differently? Perhaps if he had made sure Peter got back on Earth. Perhaps if he didn’t make him an Avenger. Perhaps if he hadn’t given him a proper suit in the damn place. 

A gust of wind came by. Tony gasped as the dust flew out of his hands. He ran after them, trying to catch it. No. No. NO! 

…

The dust flew out of his reach. He was gone. Peter was truly gone. 

Tony fell to his knees, curling into a ball. And in that position he wept loudly whilst slamming his fists into the ground. His cries echoed over the empty planet. “I’M SORRY PETER!” Tony cried out again and again until he passed out from exhaustion. 

 

_ “Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good.”  _

_ “You’ll be alright kid.” Tony’s breathing increased. No. He didn’t want to see again.  _

_ Peter fell into his arms. “I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go. Please Stark please.” _

_ Tony hugged him back, holding him as tight as he could. Don’t let go, he told himself. Do. Not. Let. Go. _

_ “Please! I don’t want to go! Please Stark please!” Peter screamed in his ear.  _

_ Tony hugged tighter. “You’re not going anywhere kid. I’ve got you.” I won't let him go, he thought. _

_ Peter clawed at his back.“Please! Mr Stark! Please!” _

_ “I’ve got you! Hang on!” _

_ Peter screamed as his body began to disintegrate. An ear shattering scream. _

 

Tony woke up panting. It didn’t happen like that, he tried to remind himself. But it felt so real it might as well have. 

He could still feel Peter’s arms around him. Tony hugged himself. He stayed like that for a long time. He still felt tired but there was no use going back to sleep. If he went back he would have to relive that moment again. And again. And again. 

When he calmed down slightly he stood up. And began to walk. Because walking was the only thing he could do. 

 

He had only took a few steps when a spaceship flew over his head and landed in front of him. A door open and a figure stormed towards him. Tony recognised her. She was the blue lady who came out of nowhere and began to fight Thanos.

She stopped right in front of Tony. “Why’d you walk off like that?”

Tony didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say.

The lady then grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the ship.

“Woah hang on,” Tony began but paused as the lady glared at him.

“There is no food on this planet. You will die if you don’t come with me.”

She had a point, Tony thought as he followed her onto the ship. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“Nebula.”

“Nice name. I’m Tony.”

Nebula nodded and headed further into the ship. Although not much of a talker, Tony found himself trusting her. Probably because she helped fight Thanos. Nebula was already at the controls, making the ship take off. Tony quickly took a seat. 

When they had gotten out of the planets orbit Tony asked, “Where are we going?”

Nebula glanced at him. “To Earth. I presume you want to go back.”

“I don’t know if that is what I want.” Tony mumbled. He was afraid of what he would find. His mind brought up Pepper. Shit. Was she ok? Was she…

Tony dragged a hand across his face. She had to be. “Is there a way to contact Earth?”

Nebula thought for a moment. “We will need to make one. It probably won’t last long though.”

“Better than nothing.” 

 

Tony and Nebula spent a few moments scouring the ship for parts to create a communicator. Whilst they were doing this, they also made count of the food and water available. There wasn’t much. 

A few minutes later, Tony finally got into contact with Pepper.

“Tony! Oh my god!”

“Hey Pepper,” She was alive. Thank God.

“Tony, where are you?”

“Currently in a spaceship.”

Pepper muttered, “Oh my God,” before stating. “Tony it’s chaos here...how...how long until you get back?”

“I don’t know…” There was silence on the line. 

Tony…what happened?”

“I’ll have to save that for when I get back, our communications is limited. Much like everything else on this ship. I’m so sorry Pepper.”

“Well...you always wanted to protect people.” Tony let out a small chuckle. “Just make it home safe ok?”

“I’ll try. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Tony gently lowered the communicator, disconnecting from Pepper. He was so relieved that she was alive. He then took a deep breath and began tapping on a screen. There was one other person he had to contact.

The line rang for a few moments before someone answered. Tony swallowed. “Hey May…”


	2. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does May react when she realises that her nephew is far from home?

Finding out your nephew occasionally wears spandex and helps save people was not easy for May at first. It was her job to keep Peter safe but how could she do that when he’s constantly and purposely running towards danger. That Stark internship had a whole new meaning when May saw Peter in the suit. She tried to stop him at first but in the end she realised she couldn’t stop Peter from being a superhero. But he was still her nephew so she made a compromise. She would help Peter as much as she could - whether it be making a distraction so he could sneak off and get changed or cover for him - as long as he promised to stay safe and let her or Ned know where he was going. May also personally rung Tony and made him promise he would keep her nephew safe at all costs.

 

\------------------

 

The first actual news that May got that Peter was far from home was a call from his school. They told her that he went missing at some point on the field trip and had no clue where he was. She became worried as she usually gets but guessed that Peter snuck off to be Spiderman. That was when Ned, Peter’s best friend, knocked on the door. “Hey Mrs Parker.”

May finished the call with the school before grabbing Ned’s shoulders. “What happened?”

“Well we were on the bus for the field trip when Peter tapped me on my shoulder. I saw a  _ huge  _ spaceship outside. Next thing I knew, I saw him swinging towards it.”

May bit her bottom lip. Fighting thieves and bad guys was one thing but aliens!? “So where is he now?”

“I….I don’t know. He didn’t return to the field trip.” Ned leant over and looked at the tv May had left on, his eyes going wide. May turned around. It was breaking news, showing that billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark had gone missing and was last seen chasing a space ship exiting the atmosphere. May bit her bottom lip. She knew it was Stark’s job to protect the Earth but he was also the only man she trusted to protect Peter whenever he was around. 

May’s mouth dropped a moment later as footage was shown of Spider-Man leaving Earth on the exact same spaceship. “Oh no. No no no no no no no.”

“Mrs Parker?” 

She needed to sit down. Peter was in space. And aliens existed. Peter was in space with aliens. “He’s in space.” She muttered. Does his suit even allow him to be up there?

“Yeah, in space with Stark.” 

May looked up at Ned. He was looking at the tv, a smile on his face. He probably thought it was cool that Peter went into space. But he made a point. Peter was with Tony. Tony would make sure to keep him safe. She picked up her phone. May brushed her hand through her hair as the call went to voicemail. “Hi Stark, it’s me, May. I know you won’t get this message for a while considering you’re in space and all but as soon as you can you call me back and tell me that Peter is safe ok?”

 

\------------------

 

May bit her finger nails as she paced the room. It had been a couple of days since the incident, since half of the world disappeared and she hadn’t heard anything from Peter or Stark. Needless to say she was very anxious. May would pick her phone up from the kitchen bench and check it again and again, waiting for a call or a message. Anything. On one of her laps around the room, it finally rang. May nearly tripped over a discarded pizza box on the ground (left there from last night) rushing over to it. She immediately answered it.

“Hey May…”

She was too worried about her nephew to reply politely. “Put Peter on.”

There was a long pause before Tony said. “I have limited power so sorry if this call cuts out.

“Tony put him on.”

“I…” Tony let out a mournful sigh. “I can’t.”

May bit her bottom lip. “Then tell me he’s ok. Tell me that he’s just asleep a-and he’s recovering from an injury.”

More silence before Tony’s voice choked. “I’m sorry May…”

May clutched the phone in her hand. No. She scrunched her eyes shut and choked back a tear. She barely registered Tony’s voice as he explained how he’d tried to protect him. “What were his last words?” May interrupted him mid-sentence. She didn’t know what made her ask that. She didn’t really want to know that.”

“He said ‘ _ I’m sorry’ _ .”

May bottom lip quivered. 

“May, I’m sorry too. I should have done more to protect Pe-” The phone suddenly went dead. May tried ringing back, but the line went immediately to voicemail. Gently, she placed her phone back onto the bench before walking to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed. She picked up a photo frame sitting on the bedside table. It was one of her, Ben and Peter when they had gone to a theme park. Her thumb stroked over Peter’s face. Tears fell against the glass in front of the photo. May eventually laid down, hugging the photo close to her chest, and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)


	3. Okoye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the kingdom begins to fall apart, how will Okoye help keep it together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to end slightly differently but due to recent trailers involving the state of a certain character I changed it. I hope you enjoy it non-the-less ^_^

Okoye looked down at the ground. “My king?” He was there one moment and then poof. “T’challa?”

She stood up and looked around. She could see the others, the Avengers, kneeling down with anguish on their faces. She remembered what they said before the battle. If Thanos obtained all the stones, half of life would disappear. Okoye’s mind reeled. They had lost. Her king was gone. Thanos got the stone before….

“Shuri!” She shouted, suddenly remembering where the princess was when the battle began. She rushed out of the forest and headed straight for the castle. She had to make sure Shuri was safe and alive. For her kingdom. For T’challa. As she ran she saw soldiers out of the corner of her eye. Some were frozen in place as they watched their body turn to dust. Others were looking on in shock. Okoye ran faster.

 

Okoye crashed into the room, immediately seeing the shattered glass. “Shuri!” She shouted. Where was she. Where was the princess. 

Okoye turned around at the sound of a groan. She rushed towards the figure and knelt down. “Shuri. Are you alright?”

Shuri leant up on her elbow whilst her other hand went to her head. There was a small trail of blood on her forehead. “Okoye. What...what happened?”

Okoye gently touched her, checking for any other injuries. Where should she even begin?

After some silence, Shuri gently pushed Okoye’s hands off her. “I'm fine. Tell me what happened.” She looked over her shoulder expectantly. “Where's my brother?” 

Okoye turned her face away as it scrunched up in pain. No one should have to tell a young girl something like this. But she knew she had no choice. “Thanos got the last stone…” 

Shuri looked down with guilt. Okoye could only imagine what she was thinking. Shuri was put in charge of disconnecting the last stone from Vision’s mind so that it could be destroyed. No child should have had that much pressure placed on their shoulders in the first place. “It's all my fault…”

Okoye grabbed her shoulders. “Don't blame yourself Shuri. It’s not your fault. You did your best. We all did.” She pulled her into a hug. Shuri wept into her shoulder. Okoye rubbed comforting circles on her back. It had always made her feel better when she was a child.

Shuri suddenly gasped and pushed away. She was staring at her hand, which had began to slowly crumble. Okoye's mind raced as she grabbed Shuri's shoulders. No, this couldn't be happening. Not her. As her arm began to disappear, Shuri looked up into Okoye's eyes. There was fear in them. “Shuri-”

Before Okoye could say anything, Shuri interrupted, “Keep Wakanda alive,” she said as the rest of her body disappeared, leaving behind a pile of ash. Okoye sat there, frozen. First the king and now the princess. Both were gone. What now?

 

Hours later everyone was gathered in the field. Everywhere Okoye looked there was grief on peoples faces. The civilians who had evacuated before the start of the battle had come back. Everyone had lost someone. A friend. A family member. A loved one. There was no happiness to be found anywhere.

Okoye looked beside her, where Queen Ramonda sat with her head bowed. Not even the queen was free from the anguish. She had lost her son and daughter. Her family was gone. 

Off to the side stood what remained of the Avengers. They too had their heads pointed to the ground. All hope was lost from their eyes. From everyone’s eyes.

Sighing softly, Okoye stood up. There was no way to remove everyone’s grief. But, she would try to give them hope, even if it was just the smallest bit of it. As she stood in front of the crowd, all eyes turned to her. 

“Today, we have all lost someone dear to us,” She began. “Even though we all fought hard to prevent it from happening. The future looks bleak I know. But I want to share with you the last words of the King and the princess,” 

There was a slight shift in the mood of the crowd. Dread? Curiosity? Hopefulness? Okoye didn’t know.

Okoye continued. “I was fighting alongside the King when I was knocked to the ground. T’challa crawled over to me and said ‘this is no place to die’.” She took a deep breath. “Later whilst I held Shuri, she told me to ‘keep Wakanda alive’.” 

Her voice became louder, “Yes, we have all lost someone. But we are still here. Our fight is not over. As T’challa and Shuri said, this is no place to die, to give up hope, if we want to keep our spirits alive. We need to stay alive for those we have lost.” People in the crowd began to murmur in agreement. Okoye crossed her arms over her chest, crying, “Wakanda forever!”

The cry travelled across the field, as everyone joined in. A small fire of hope had returned to their eyes. They would stay alive to honour those that had been taken.

Nodding, Okoye turned to the Avengers who were all standing slightly straighter. “So,” she said. “What’s our next move?”


	4. Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing one person from your life is hard. Losing everyone you know is hardest. How will Rocket cope discovering he's alone?

“No, no, no, no….” That was all Rocket could mutter after it happened. He didn’t know what to do. He grabbed the hair on his head. The ground in front of him was covered in ash. Groot’s ashes. Rocket fell to his knees.  _ Why? Why did it choose Groot? Why not me? It should have been me.  _ That’s all he could think.

Swallowing back tears, Rocket reached for his ear. He needed to check on the rest of the Guardians. Were they ok?

“Quill?” He called. There was no response. “Quill!? Come on you prick,” Not even any static. “Pick up damn it,” Nothing.

Rocket tried Gamora next. This time, there was static. "Come on, come on, answer me," But no matter how much he called she didn’t respond. Heart hammering, he tried Drax and Mantis. Just like Quill, there was no static from them. No. What happened? Did they get dusted like Groot? Rocket gritted his teeth. How could the universe be this cruel?

He sat himself up on the log as others approached around him. His ears drooped as he stared at the ground. He was alone. Truly alone.

Rocket had no idea how long he had been sitting there for. It could have been minutes or hours. For Rocket, it felt like days. Was there even anyone still nearby? As if to answer that question, a figure sat down beside him. Rocket barely glanced up at them before recognising who it was. It was Thor.

Thor reached his hand for Rocket’s shoulder, but he slapped it away. “Leave me alone,”

“Rocket,” Thor said. It was probably the first time he didn’t call Rocket rabbit. “Are you ok?”

Rocket chuckled. “Yeah, I’m  _ great _ ,” He said sarcastically. Of course he wasn’t ok. His whole team was dead. “I don’t need your sympathy,”

Thor was silent for a moment before saying, “I know how you feel,”

Rocket’s clenched his fists in anger and mumbled, “No you don’t,”

“Trust me, I d-”

“No you fucking don’t!” Rocket shouted. “You can’t possibly know how I feel. My whole team is dead. All of them. Quill, Gamora, Groot, Drax and Mantis. All gone. They were my family,” Rocket hesitated with realisation. That was the first time he ever admitted that, even to himself. The Guardians were his family. He had lost his family.

“Do you know what Groot said when he dusted away? He called me dad. I was his father. And I couldn’t do shit to keep him safe. You can’t possibly know how that feels,” Rocket began to storm off. He couldn’t take this. He needed space.

“Did you know that Thanos killed my brother?”

“What?” Rocket whipped around.

Thor had his head bowed. “Before I met you guys, my people ran into Thanos. He slaughtered half of them then choked my brother right before my eye.” He then stood up and walked towards Rocket. “Loki wasn’t even my biological brother. But I loved him and it hurt to see him die, especially cause I couldn’t do anything to save him either. I may not know exactly how you feel but I’ve lost family too,”

Rocket starred up into Thor’s eyes. He could tell he was telling the truth. “Well I’m sorry for your lost and for doubting you. Doesn’t change the facts though. I’m alone now,”

“Then let’s stick together. I know I cannot replace your team, your family, but let’s stay strong for the ones we lost together,” Thor held his hand out.

Rocket shook his head. “I need some time alone right now,”

Thor nodded in understanding. “I’ll be waiting for you to come find me later then rabbit.” He then turned and began walking away.

Rocket rolled his eyes. He then returned to the log. The ash was still on the ground. A small gust of wind passed through, lifting some up. Rocket sat besides the pile. Softly, he picked some of the remaining ash up and gently placed it in a pocket right by his chest. “There you go son,” He whispered.

He still thought he should have died too. Or it should have been him and not Groot. The universe was too cruel.

He turned his head around, looking around the area. When he was satisfied that he was alone, Rocket allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall.


	5. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reminisces about his brother and what more he could have done to protect the universe.

The sun rise was a beautiful, deep red. Thor remembered a legend saying a red sun meant blood had been spilled.  _ The whole world will see a red sun,  _ Thor thought.

He pinched his nose. He'd come to the top of this cliff to think. Thor had now survived two encounters with Thanos. Sure, he should feel lucky that he's still alive but he was also frustrated inside. He could have ended him, saved thousand, no millions. 

“You should have gone for the head,” the evil tyrants last words to Thor rang in his head. But they were right. He should have aimed for somewhere more fatal. Hopefully the wound that he inflicted with Stormbreaker would cause him great grief. And, if Thanos ever crosses path with him again, he would be sure to destroy him, Thor thought. He'd slaughtered half of the Asgardians, including Heimdal. And no doubt the snap took another half. He would make sure Thanos paid for what he had done. Third time's the charm, as people on Midgard say.

As the sun continued to rise, Thor found his mind wondering to his brother. 

“The sun will shine on us again,” What did that even mean? Originally, Thor believed that it was Loki's way of saying he was faking his death. It seemed most logical since it wouldn't be the first time he'd done that.

Thor turned around, half expected to see Loki standing behind him with his usual smirk. Saying something like “I told you so,” 

But no. There was no one there. The memory of Loki's pale blue body laying on the ground pierced his mind. It looked so real, too real to be an illusion he made. And even if it was a deception, Loki should have showed his face by now, especially since the universe had fallen into chaos. It could have been possible that he was planning on returning but was affected by Thanos’ curse. Either way, as much as Thor didn't want to admit it, it was most likely that Loki was gone. Truly gone.

Thor sighed. Perhaps those words was just Loki trying to make sure he didn't lose hope. 

Thor remembered the last words he was able to speak to Loki. “You really are the worst brother,” the words stung him. Sure, Loki was a pain, but Thor loved him. Seeing him die right before his eyes made him realise how much. No amount of hardships the two had gone through throughout their life could erase the good memories. And the last words he said were rude and cruel. If Thor's own words hurt himself, how much did they hurt Loki in that moment? 

Even in his final moments, Loki was doing what he does best. Deceive. He tried to kill Thanos there and then. Thor chuckled as he realised where Loki's knife was aiming as he attacked Thanos. “Well you did one thing better than me brother. You knew to aim for the head.”

He looked directly at the sun, which was well on its way. Loki died heroically in battle, Thor thought. He deserved to go to Valhalla. And perhaps, the sun will shine on the two of them when Thor eventually joins him.

As Thor began to stand up, he noticed the sound of panting behind him. He turned around just in time to see two furry ears poke up, followed by the rest of Rocket. The creature flopped onto the ground, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “You just  _ had _ to choose the tallest bloody cliff to brood on, didn't ya chiseled jaw?”

Thor grinned. “Bad habit of mine Rabbit. But it is the best place to view the sun rise and set.”

Rocket waved his hand. “Yeah, I don't really give a crap about that stuff.” 

“What brings you all the way up here then?” Thor asked. “Are you taking me up on my offer?”

“No. Well...not right now,” Rocket replied. “I've come with a message. Blue spandex, blonde girl and a tired looking guy are looking for you. Something about making our next move.”

Thor nodded. “Thank you Rabbit.” He then hopped of the cliff, flying back to the building. 

A moment later he flew back. Rocket stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. “Would you like a ride back?”

“Yeah, that would be great thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^ 
> 
> I have one last chapter after this that I'll probably upload the next two days so it comes before Endgame's release so look forward to that


	6. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bucky gone forever, will Steve be able to bring the remaining Avengers together to make a plan to end the game Thanos started

It’s tough losing a friend. For Steve, he’s lost Bucky time and time again. He couldn’t rank all of the moments from least worse to most.

The first time Bucky was lost was when he was captured by HYDRA. He was a prisoner of war. That was also the first time Steve truly became Captain America in order to save him and the rest of the regiment. Finding out what HYDRA had done to Bucky in that time had made Steve’s blood boil.

The second time was horrible. It is one of the moments Steve could rank. The memory of seeing Bucky fall hundreds of feet off the train into the snow far below would never be forgotten. The news that they couldn’t recover a body almost broke Steve’s heart. Even though the official report said he was MIA, everyone, even Steve, thought he was dead.

But then years later, they were reunited again. It wasn’t the same Bucky Steve knew though. Bucky was once again a prisoner of war, one inside his own mind. Fighting a friend that he thought was dead was difficult for Steve. Especially when it lead to the third time, where Bucky ran and hid to try and recover his past. 

The fourth time was also difficult as Steve had to fight another friend just to protect Bucky. And then Steve watched as Bucky was placed in a cryostasis chamber for his own safety until a way to remove the brainwashing was found. Even though T’challa said that his sister would probably find a way very soon, there was still no telling when Steve would meet Bucky again.

The fifth and final time was the worse. Steve knew that for certain. Bucky had called out his name, his voiced laced with pain, confusion and worry. Steve had turned around just in time to see Bucky fall over, his body, which had disintegrated to ash, spreading across the ground. When Steve crouched by the pile, he remembered feeling a mix of emotions. Agony. Hopelessness. Doubt. 

It was this time that Bucky was truly lost. There was no possibility of him coming back. Steve’s best friend was finally gone. And it broke his heart.

 

“Steve?” He was pulled out of his thoughts by Natasha’s voice. “Thor’s here.”

Steve looked around the table. At what remained of the Avengers. They seemed so small now. Small like the day it was first founded. God, that was so long ago. 

Steve swallowed. “Right…” Where should he even begin. “I….to be honest, I don’t know what we should do. We need a plan, but I don’t know where we should start.”

“Thanos is still out there right?” Bruce suggested. 

“Yes but trying to relocate him will be difficult.” Thor added, “He could be literally anywhere.”

Rhodey sniffed. “Maybe we should start by building our forces back up. I know the bastard destroyed half of all life but there’s still some people out there able to fight right?”

“We’ve created a system to keep tabs on whose gone missing from around the world. So far, we haven’t been able to locate any one that’s like us.” Bruce said.

This made Rhodey chuckle sarcastically. “Like us? We aren’t exactly a coordinating team here. We have ordinary people using tech, people with super strength, a God. Hell, there’s a talking racoon right there.”

“The names Rocket, talking metal bag.”

Rhodey stood up angrily but was halted by Steve. “Guys, come on. We can’t fight. We know what happened the last time we fought each other.”

Rhodey stood there for a long moment before sitting back down. Once he had, Natasha pulled out a device from her pocket. Even though it wasn’t something from his time, Steve could tell it wasn’t modern. “The only lead we have so far is this. It was found outside of Fury’s car. With Fury MIA, we have no way of telling of what it is but we do know it’s sending out a signal of some kind.”

In response, the device flashed a logo on the screen. Red and blue, with a gold star in the middle.

Rocket perked his ears up. “I feel like I’ve seen that logo around somewhere...Can’t remember where though so don’t trust my info.”

Steve nodded. “It’s the best lead we’ve got. Rocket, try your best to remember what it is. We don’t know who or what Fury was contacting but he clearly thought it was important.”    

Rocket a small shrug. “No guarantee that I’ll remember.”

“That’s ok,” Steve reassured. “Meanwhile I guess we’ll keep trying to find any clues as to Thanos’ current location and try to find any other people to help join the fight. We’ll also keep an eye on this device and try to decipher who or what it’s contacting.”

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the plan. They then all stood up and looked expectantly at Steve. 

Steve stood up and took a deep breath. “Let’s make Thanos pay for taking away the ones we love,” He had no idea if he would say the next two words he was about to say ever again, but he said them with pride. “Avengers, assemble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed reading this series ^-^ it was fun to write. I'll probably spend a small portion whilst watching Endgame kicking myself at the inaccuracies of my fic (even though I know I couldn't possibly know what will happen) but i hope it's still entertaining to read regardless of that.
> 
> I hope that you also enjoy Endgame whenever you get to see it but please be careful about what you post online.  
> Again, thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
